Nuit de Cauchemar
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella et Rodolphus subissent la plus exentrique idée de leur maître... Et ça ne concerne même pas Harry ! Jamais Lucius n'aurait du laisser le mage noir réécouter ses vieux disques d'école... Ca leur aurait évité bien des misère


Titre : Nuit de cauchemar

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages sités ici ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mme JK. Rowling.

Genre :Humour/Délire

Note : Ce OS est en fait un mixte de mes idées et de celle de Harrynophile. A l'origine, il devait s'agir d'un « combat » final à la sauce délirium... (Avec un Voldy adepte des « Inconnu ».) Mais lorsque je lui ai raconter mon idée, elle s'est mise à imaginer toute sorte de truc ce qui a donné : Ceci ! (Qui est à cent lieu de ce que j'avais imaginée, vous en conviendrez.)

**

* * *

**

Nuit de Cauchemar

La lune n'était pas encore levé ce soir là. Le petit chemin en terre battu était plongé dans l'obscurité. Nul n'osait s'aventurer jursqu'ici, même les chimères évitaient ce lieu. Au loin, les hautes tours d'un manoir se dessinaient entouré de l'alo jaunâtre du levé de lune. Les arbres entourants l'allé semblaient plus menaçant que jamais avec leur branches dénudées qui frétillaient au moindre souffle glaciale du vent d'hiver. Les traces de neige au sol rendaient l'atmospher encore plus pesante, à l'image des brumes blanchâtres présente dans certain cimetière à l'entretien douteux. Le pont levi s'abatit sur le sol avec un bruit lourd, faisant s'élever un tapis de poussiére et laissant apparaître une lourde porte en bois massif aux nervures peu ragoutantes. Celle ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre démontrant ainsi sa rare utilisation. Les pans de la porte fracassèrent le mur de brique noir d'ancre et un souffle de vent vient siffler dans le couloir tendis que les quelques torches présentes s'allumaient sous son passage. Des suppliques troublaient le silence du passage et celles ci s'intensifiaient à mesure que la lumière ce faisait plus vive. Une large salle se dessinait, pleine de lumière et de petits groupes sombres chuchotait ou torturait de vulgaire prisionnier.

Un nouveau couloir se dévoilà, bien plus sombre et profond que le précédant. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait à mesure que la sortit approchait. Les murs semblaient s'être rapprochés et les briques, malgré leur couleur, étaient sale et puaient le sang et la peur. Depuis un long moment déjà les râle d'agonie avait cessé, jamais on ne les avaient entendu dans cette partit du manoir. Une autre salle fit son appartion, bien plus modeste que la salle du trône où tous attendaient; celle ci ressemblait plus à une sorte d'anti-chambre. Au fond de la pièce, face au couloir se tenait une immense porte à deux battants autour de laquelle cinq personnes semblaient patienter. Les plus hardi murmuraient entre eux alors que d'autre restaient dans le silence le plus complet.

Adosser au mur, les bras repliés sur ses robes noir, un homme fixait ses condiciples d'un oeil mauvais,son regard s'attardant malgés lui sur la porte prés de laquelle reposaient Lucius Malfoy et sa femme, en pleine discution avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Soudain, les murmurs ce turent faisant place à un pesant silence durant lequel tous s'allignèrent en face de la porte. Des pas ce firent entendre, de plus en plus fort et dans un grand fraca les pans de la porte heurtèrent les briques noir de suie laissant une vive lumère pénétrer l'anti-chambre. Une sombre silhouette longiligne se découpa dans la nouvelle clarté et tous s'agenouillèrent. Un souffle glacé fit virevolté les robes des soumis qui sentaient, malgré leur tête baissé, le regard de leur maître se poser sur eux. Le seigneur des ténébres, droit et hautain, jaugea ses plus fidels serviteur avec mépris avant de plonger délicatement sa main trop fine et trop blanche dans sa robe sombre et d'en sortir sa baguette qu'il fit jouer un moment entre ses doigts. Rolduphus Lestrange risqua un regard vers son maître mais rabaissa de suite la tête devant le regard couroucé de Lord Voldemort.

D'un mouvement brusque, sans que nul ne puisse distinguer la formul employé, voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le plafond -et non sur l'impudent- et une énorme boule à facette fit son apparation donnant à la petite salle une étrange ambience de discotéque un peu rétro. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé les cinq Mangemorts levèrent la tête vers l'incongru accessoir et restèrent sans voix. Le maître attendis patiemment qu'ils se remettent et se dépêtrent de cet air de poissons pas frait avant de leur sourire narquoisement en leur ordonnant cette fois de se lever. Ce qu'il firent assez malàdroitement tous les cinq.

Le sourire du Lord Noir se mua difficilement en une sorte de rictus amusé tendis que sa main droite trouvait le pan gauche de sa robe et que celle ci tirait viollement dessus. Les cinq mangemorts manquèrent de peu de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque leur vénéré maître se dévoilà vêtu d'un superbe pantalon patte d'éléphant rouge au bordure d'or accompagné d'une chemise en flanelle blanche froufrouté au possible, le tout réhaussé de chaussure blanche vernie à haut talon et d'une chaîne en or à gros maillon portant l'immonde pendantif «V». Celui ci ne les laissa pas se remettre de leur surprise et dirigea une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur le plafond en lançant un retantissant :

-« Musique Maestro ! »

Avant de commencer à se déhancher sur un « hououhou,let's sunshine.» sous les yeux morne et médusé de ses cinq fidel. La surprise s'estompa totalement lorsque le seigneur et maître des lieux lança un nouveau sort qui visiblement n'eu aucun effet sur les personnes présent. Severus et Lucis ne comprirent l'effet du dit sort qu'une fois Bellatrix sur la piste improvisé avec son pauvre mari. Celle ci avait entammé un twist endiablé et semblait prendre un malain plaisir à faire tournoyer Rodolphus dans tout sens. A tel point que celui ci commençait à virer au vers. Mes les deux hommes encore lucide n'y firent plus attention, car chacun semblaient avoir trouver mieu à faire. Severus cherchait un moyent de s'enfuir discrètement et Lucius commentait la déchéance de sa belle soeur.

-« Je crois que je n'aurais jamais du lui permettre d'écouter ces vieux disques qu'il a retrouver dans ses affaires d'école. »

Commenta le blond à sa femme alors qu'il voyait d'un oeil presque effrayé le pauvre mangemort se faire malmener par sa femme qui avait un sourire dément aux lèvres.

-'Au moins, il y a toujours Narcissa et Severus pour rester digne.'

Pensa t-il soulager avant de se retourner vers sa douce et tendre épouse qui, à sa plus grande horreur, avait commencer à frapper le sol en cadence au son d'une musique que lui n'entendait pas encore. Il la vis avec effarement s'avancer vers lui un sourire candide aux lèvres et le prendre par le bras. Trop stupéfait pour réagir le dénommé Lucius Malfoy eu le malheur de se faire entraîner dans un magnifique country par une Narcissa à présent déchaînée qui lui lança une grande claque sur les fesse avant de crié un « Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » qui voulait tout dire. Lucius su alors que son heure était arrivé lorsqu'il mit contre sa volonté un pied sur la piste de danse où Bella, Rodolphus et Voldemort se trémoussaient encore. Au son de musique bien differentes ; résultat du sort du maître des ténébres. Le digne Malfoy chercha alors frénétiquement des yeux le seul à ne pas encore être sur la piste : Severus Snape, une lueur suppliante dans le regard. Mais il ne le trouva pas.

Le professeur de potion avait il réussi à s'enfuir ? Et bien non. En vérité, celui ci était bien à l'abrit sous, non pas une cape d'invisibilité, mais un papier peint de ninja. Severus, de part ses vêtements aussi noir que le mur de brique, passait alors totalement inaperçut et s'approchait silencieusement de la porte de sortit, tout en s'excusant mentalement auprès de Lucius pour sa 'non assistance en personne en danger'. Hélas, alors qu'il se tenait à à peine quelques centimètre de son salu, une longue main franfreluchée attrapa séchement son épaule et il entendi une voix sifflante fortement désagréable prés de son oreille.

-« Severus ne danse pas ? »

Le maître des potions, su très bien que derière le ton interrogatif se trouvait un ordre, aussi ne fit il pas autant qu'histoire que le Blond, qui n'était pas loin de rendre ses tripes, lorsque son seigneur et maître l'amena sur la piste de danse. Severus accepta son sort avec résignation, se faisant la promesse mental de faire regretter à Potter de ne pas encore avoir achevé la face de serpent qui se collait à lui comme un astico à un cadavre.

Dans un premier temps, l'homme en noir laissa conduir son maître, profitant de l'occasion pour mettre son cerveau en veille ; ne surpportant que très mal ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Cependant ceci ne sembla pas contenter le Lord qui magnifesta très vite l'envi de se faire conduire dans une valse langoureuse. L'espion repris alors ses espris se rendant compte avec effroit que ses bras avaient tout naturelement pris place au creux de la taille de la face de serpent. Il se retint de grimacer lorsqu'il apperçut du coin de l'oeil quelques nouveaux danceur tel que McNaire, Grabbe père accompagné comme toujours de Goyle père qui d'ailleurs semblait accomplir quelques figure accrobatique s'aparentant peut être à de la danse classique, ou à du ballet, Severus ne savait pas très bien. Oubliant un moment l'horreur qu'il tenait dans la main, il apperçut Bella et son cher Mari danser un Tango dans les règles de l'art, ainsi que Narcissa et Lucius. Lucius qui d'ailleurs semblait avoir tourner de l'oeil depuis un bon moment déjà, ce que ne semblait pas remarquer la blonde qui, trop pris dans sa danse toujours aussi folklorique, riait comme une possédée.

Hélas, la dure réalité repris bien vite sa place et severus se retrouva de nouveau face à son sois disans maître qu'il retrouva vêtut d'une robe de bal façon Louis XVI . Les yeux onix s'écarquillère d'effroit lorsqu'il réalisa que pendant son moment d'asbsence psychique, Voldemort avait transfigurer les vêtements des danseurs en ceux approprier à leur danse. A nouveau Severus parcouru la salle du regard, mais cette fois dans le but de trouver un quelconque soutient qu'il ne trouva que dans les yeux rougâtre de son partenaire de danse qui se lover encore un peu plus contre son torse alors qu'une autre valse débutait. A son grand damne Severus se découvrit exellant danseur ; un peu trop bon d'ailleurs... Pris dans son jeu de jeune reine française, Voldemort posa son disgracieu facié sur l'épaule de Severus qui eu une grimace de dégout mais continua malgrés tout la danse. Le pire arriva lorsque le visage du mage noir quitta le cou du maître des potions et vint se placer en face du sien. Dans un mouvement qui semblait être au ralenti pour Severus, Voldemort lui tendis ses lèvres inexistance et les rapprocha encore et encore. Alors que celles ci n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètre la langue sortit discrètement entre les lèvres et s'en fut trop pour le professeur qui laissa échapper un profond hurlement.

L'homme se redressa violement sur son lit et essuya son front trempé tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration encore saccadée. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans cette affreuse anti-chambre mais dans son bien aimé lit, Severus se laissa retomber sur le matelat avec un soupire de bien être.

-« Ce fut le plus horrible cauchemart que je n'ai jamais fait. »

Fit il tout haut avant de lancé un 'Tempus'. Rassuré sur l'heure,il essaya de se retourner pour trouver une position plus confortable. C'est à ce moment qu'il constata une gêne annormale au niveau de ses jambes. Intrigué, le professeur souleva le drap d'un coup sec et resta interdis dix bonnes seconde avant de se mettre à hurler d'effroit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Devant lui, ou plutôt sur lui se trouvaient les affreux vêtements dont l'avait affubler Voldemort dans son rêve.

-« Ce n'est pas possible »

Fit il avant de retomber évanouie.

A quelques centainre de kilomètre de là, un homme à tête de serpent dormait tranquilement dans des draps de soie toute en serrant contre lui une poupée du survivant la tête à moitié décrochée. Le bout du pouce dans la bouche, le mage noir marmonait des choses incompréhensible dans son sommeil qui ressemblait fortement à des :

-« Néhéhé... 'core un danse... Niiiiaaaaaaa »

Le lendemin de cette étrange nuit, Severus Snape, maitre és Potion arriva dans la Grande Salle avec une tête de déterré. Il s'assi à la table des professeurs un peu grogui et se servi une généreuse tasse de café qu'il avala d'un trait sous les regards médusé des élèves qui ne l'avaient jamais vu autrement que soigné et menaçant et légérement amuser des professeurs qui n'osaient tout de même pas demander des explications.

-'Surtout pas lorsqu'il a l'air aussi fatigué'

Pensa le directeur avant que son attention ne soit attirée par le courier qui arrivait. Comme d'habitude, plusieurs élèves ressurent la 'Gazette du Sorcier' ; comme se fut le cas de Hermione, et Draco. Snape qui s'était abonné recemment la reçut lui aussi ; de même que le professeur McGonagall. Le prennant distraitement, ses yeux s'ouvrir en Grand lorsqu'il lut le titre de la première page. Toute trace de sommeil s'envola comme par magie, et Severus se força à terminer sa lecture sans ciller.

« **Affaire du 10 Novembre !**

La nuit dernière, un certain, nombre de témoins, on dient avoir entendu, comme des cris d'effroit non loin de certaines demeures fort respectable à l'image du manoir Malfoy.

D'autres jure avoir apperçut de prétendu mangemort dans des tenus plus que douteuse.

Madame Goyle, témoigne :

' Mon mari s'est réveillé en hurlant à la mort la nuit dernière, prétextant, un axé de foli de la par du seigneur des ténébre. Le forçant à danser toutes la nuit...'

Cette dernière avait les larme aux yeux en disans avoir vu son mari dans le lit nuptiale en Tutu Rose.

En effet. L'hopital, St mangout, fait état d'un nombre assez élevé d'admission, dans leur sérvice psychomagi, de sorcier habillé de façon, fort grostesque. Prétextant, avoir été entrainé par le Ségnieur noir dans divers danse, plus folklorique les une que les autres.

Notre envoyé spéciale aurai notament appercu, Lucius Malfoy, ou ce qui lui semblai être, attifé en vaché du dimanche la bave aux lèvres et les yeux révulsé, au sol, en compagni de sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, dansant comme une diablesse au bras du médicomage qui désespérément essayait de lui faire boire une potion calmante. Il est même dit, que certain, habitant de Pré au lard, le vilage sorcier prés de Poudlard, aurai entendu un hurlement venant de la dite école.

Qu'en est il en vérité ? Que c'est il réellment passé la nuit dernière, c'est la question que ce pose les aurores du ministère.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom serait il réellement derière tous ça ?

Affaire à suivre... »

Suite à la lecture de cet article Severus ne pus résister et s'évanoui à la vu de tous ayant à peine eu le temps d'appercevoir celui qui a survécu s'esclaffer à la table des Gryffondor et Draco Malfoy pas loin de tourné de l'oeil à la table des Serpentard...

* * *

Affaire à suivres ?

Et voilàààààààààààà ! C'est finit ! J'y suis arrivé !

J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai essayé de respecter les caractérisque qu'avait proposé (imposé ?) Harrynophile... Mais bon.

Quoi qu'il en soit cette fic est dédié à tout ceux qui aime tourné les mangemorts en dérision.

Ps : J'aime Lucius, Narcissa, Severus (surtout lui) et Voldy ! (Et oui, j'aime la face de serpent ).

Pleeeeaaaaassss laissez une petite review !


End file.
